1991_new_world_orderfandomcom-20200215-history
1945-1991: Cold War Wiki.
Welcome to the Wiki Hello and welcome to the 1991: New World Order Map Game Wiki! Map games are a popular phenomenon on many sites, so I thought I would make an attempt at a more plausible, but not overly regulated modern era game. This game's scenario is in a parallel universe I created, in which the flow of history has been deflected on many different alternate courses. Game play occurs after the 1991 successfully Soviet coup d'état attempt! Chechenya abd Manchuria were not all that concerned since they had there own problems to. Ever fancy running your own nation. A Basically, map games are a user collaborative alternate history type game in which a starting map is posted by the game’s creator. The players take turns making changes to the map and posting a series of dated alternate historical events beneath it as they act out there plans to run the world and outsmart their rival at military, economy, political and exploration plans (like if they were a real head of state) here is an example of how to do it on another wiki and on yet another wiki. A map game is a game where players take turns writing something happening in that time period.Referees are there so no make sure is no cheating or tolling. Scenario synopsis Several highly unlikely OTL events, big and small, have disrupted history in this parallel universe. In this world peoples' attitudes, tech', sport, creed, politics and the rest are 99% the same as in the real 1991. The difference is largely in the number of rival new nations, oddball city states, rebellious territories, unstable borders, unusual borders and surviving minor nations (especially Asian Khanates and Emirates). Did George Bush senior really mean to drop us a big hint with his New World Order speech on the 11th of September 1990?! The 1991 marginal successful Soviet coup d'état attempt was taken as an omen of things to come! Chechenya and Manchuria were not all that concerned since they had there own problems to. The wiki's pages would contain the game and related pages such as gaming political alliances, gaming national data and some helpful stuff from our world. The game will be played until it is naturally finished and then restarted (as many times as we want) so we can see if can come to a different outcome with different strategies. Feel free to join in! Plausibility is a must have, so no robot space ninjas, Cybermen, Borg, wizards or other supernatural elements! See if your chosen nation can influence this world: May be take over the entire world, control the world's oil output, prevent the fall of Communism or end poverty in sub-Saharan Africa? Useful Info. * Number of Views: * Number of Active Users: * Number of Edits: * Number of Admins: Clock Current time: Please read before editing! *''Do not copy from the Alternate History Wiki. Its contents are copyrighted! Making a reference of origin does not clear it. ''Note that this is because they consider it to be stealing. Free images and photos be used if they are attributed. *Please do not come into this wiki just to cause trouble with another wiki. While this wiki is for everyone, one thing we ask is to play nice with other users here and not to annoy other wikis' users. Site news. New site today.The River Nile-2 (talk) 01:40, February 2, 2015 (UTC) Latest activity Also see Category:Browse